Sora's Secret
by YinGYang1
Summary: Sora’s been asking me to get ice cream with him a lot lately. I wonder what that’s about… Kairi’s POV. Onesided KairiSora. SoraRiku. YAOI, don’t like don’t read! XD


Summary: Sora's been asking me to get ice cream with him a lot lately. I wonder what that's about… Kairi's POV. Onesided KairiSora. SoraRiku. YAOI, don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!

* * *

.

Sora's Secret

By YinGYang1

.

"Hey, Kairi?"

I look up from my double chocolate fudge ice cream cone and raised an eyebrow, seeing that my friend Sora, who usually wolfs down any ice cream put in front of him, had put said treat to the side and was looking out the window wistfully. My gaze softened with worry. "Yes Sora?" I responded.

He poked at his dessert with his spoon. "You're wondering why I keep asking you to get ice cream with me, huh?" he said.

I tried not to let my eyes widen, but my heart was thumping in my ears and I was sure everyone around could hear it. I've had the suspicion that Sora wasn't treating me to ice cream as a way of hanging out. If he was, then why wouldn't he invite Riku, too? Our silver-haired friend was no where in sight.

"Actually, yeah. Why do you ask?" I said, not meeting his eyes. I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks and I knew he'd see if I looked at him.

Sora sighed. "I need advice on…something. I keep meaning to ask you, but then either we get interrupted or I get scared and decide to ask some other time. But I feel like I'm gonna go nuts if I don't say something to someone," he said.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What did you want advice on?"

I knew instantly when he started fidgeting that he wasn't asking for some mere answers for our homework. No, it was obviously something much more bothersome. "Promise not to tell anyone?" he said.

"Not even Riku?" I asked.

"_Especially_ not Riku."

My eyebrows furrowed, but I nodded in consent. What could possibly be so secret that he wouldn't want even _Riku_ to know? The two were practically attached at the hip sometimes. Yet, at other times, they seemed so distant from one another, and I felt like the middle-woman. Besides, after the whole Kingdom Hearts adventure, they were closer than ever. So why not even Riku…?

My thoughts were cut short as he sighed. "Kairi, I think…" he paused to swallow hard. "I think…I'm in love with someone," he finished in a whisper. My eyes went wide and I hugged my friend.

"Sora, that's wonderful! So what's her name?" I said, grinning.

"Kairi," he said quietly, snapping me out of my excitement. I resumed my confused expression. "It's a man…"

My eyes bugged out as I realized why my friend was so hesitant to tell me, or anyone else. But still, if he could tell me, he could tell Riku. Yet he chose to tell only me, and I wonder why. "Oh…" I said quietly, seeing that Sora himself was still struggling with his own feelings.

After a few awkward moments, I spoke again: "Well, I still think it's a wonderful thing to be in love, regardless of who it is. But I have to ask, Sora. I'm sure Riku would say the same thing, so why wouldn't you want him to know? You guys didn't have a fight or something, did you?"

Sora shook his head and chuckled. "No, it was nothing like that; we're still best friends. But there is a reason. I'll give you one guess," he said.

I thought hard, but I couldn't figure it out. Why would anyone keep such a secret from their best friend of more than ten years? "I don't know. Can't I at least have a hint?" I asked.

Sora eyed me with a raised eyebrow. "Kairi, it's not _that_ hard. Just think about what I've told you. If anything, it's obvious," he said, giving me no clue. I would just have to figure it out on my own, then.

I thought.

And I thought.

And I thought harder.

And then it suddenly hit me. My eyes bugged out at Sora, who was calmly slurping the remnants of his melted ice cream.

"Hey Sora! Hey Kairi!" said a familiar voice from right behind me, startling me and making me nearly jump through the ceiling.

"Riku! Don't scare me like that!" I said, pressing a hand to my chest, trying to calm my rapidly thumping heart.

"Oh, sorry Kairi. Hey, why didn't you tell me you were going for ice cream? I would have come, too," he said. I glanced at Sora, whose cheeks were tinted pink, and I realized what Sora had been getting at this whole time.

"Eh…I thought you were busy on Saturdays?" Sora tried, rubbing the back of his neck, but to no avail. Riku saw right through that one.

"I've told you a billion times, Sora. I'm _never_ busy on Saturdays," Riku said, sighing and shaking his head.

Just then, I somehow found my voice and screamed, "OhmigawdSorayou'reinlovewithRiku!" The two men before me blinked in surprise. After a long moment, during which he had to decipher what I had said, Sora shushed me. I clamped my hands over my mouth, realizing that I had just blurted out his most secret secret.

Riku looked from me to Sora and back to me again, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "O-kay…whatever you guys are hiding from me, I suggest you tell me right now," he said.

"Or else what?" Sora challenged.

"Or else I'll just have to tickle you to death," said Riku.

Sora and I looked at each other, both considering our options. The current score for tickle fights looked something like this: Riku: 49, Sora: 0. Deciding it would be useless to make a break for it, as Riku was faster than both of us, we sighed in defeat. "What do we do? Should we tell him?" I asked in a whisper.

"Hell no. We'll just have to make something up," said Sora, in the same volume.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I dunno, maybe--"

"You guys do realize I can hear every word you're saying, right?" said Riku in a normal tone. Sora and I sweatdropped. I shrugged, leaving Sora to figure out how to get out of this one, as I had no ideas.

Sora sighed and grabbed Riku's wrist, pulling him out of the ice cream parlor. "C'mon, Ri. Let's take a walk," he said. My eyes softened in worry, but before I could follow them, the clerk behind the counter handed me the bill. By the time I paid and left, my friends were no where in sight.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next day, I called Sora to find out what had happened after he and Riku left, but he refused to tell me over the phone. We met instead at the beach. When I arrived at the designated spot, I found both men sitting next to each other. As I approached them, they turned to greet me. I sat down next to Sora, returning the greeting.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, the silence slowly wearing on my nerves. I was glad to see my two friends still speaking to each other, and I was relieved to see that Sora wasn't all depressed and gloomy as he would have been if he told Riku what was going on and the silverette rejected him.

All the same, I didn't know what Sora may have said to Riku. For all I know, he may have made something up to keep Riku from thinking that he was hiding something. Finally, Riku sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Should we say something?" he said to Sora, who shrugged.

"She knows my part. You can tell her the rest if you want," the other said. I gave them both a confused look, feigning ignorance. Riku nodded and smiled, then turned to me.

"Guess what Kairi," Riku said, his smile growing by the second.

"What?" I asked. I could guess what he was about to say, but I decided I wouldn't ruin their fun. Riku entwined his fingers with Sora's.

"We're in love."

I had envisioned this moment several times since Sora told me his secret yesterday, but my imagination had always coupled it with the sound of my heart breaking. Remarkably enough, I neither heard nor felt said heartbreak. I knew that I needed to just be happy for them, and let go of my own feelings for Sora, which would probably never be reciprocated at this rate.

And doing just that – being happy for them – was surprisingly easy. "Really?" I said. "That's great! Did this happen yesterday?"

Both boys nodded. "Yeah. After we left the ice cream parlor, I saw that Sora was acting unusually nervous and he looked like he wanted to bolt. I made him promise he wouldn't, and then he confessed," Riku began.

"You make it sound so easy. I was so nervous that I really _would_ _have_ bolted the moment I blurted my feelings out, if you hadn't been holding my wrist," said Sora.

"And aren't you glad that I did? Who knows what would have happened if you left without hearing my confession," Riku laughed.

"You mean you love Sora, too?" I asked. Riku nodded.

"I'm surprised neither of you noticed. I didn't think I was so good at hiding these things. Well, I'm surprised you didn't notice, Kairi. Sora here can be just a tad bit oblivious sometimes," he said, laughing as Sora objected.

"Ri-ku!" Sora whined and pouted. "You're so mean." Riku chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"But isn't that one of the things you love about me? By the way, you're adorable when you pout," he said. As their teasing became flirting, I suddenly felt like the third wheel. Sora checked his watch and said that he had to get home because it was his mom's birthday today and she would expect him back soon.

With a kiss from Riku and a wave from me, Sora disappeared. I felt a bit awkward sitting there with Riku. If I had been feeling any bit jealous, I would have considered Riku my rival. But I knew that Sora and I were never meant to be, and that he and Riku quite possibly _were_.

"You know, Kairi," Riku began. "I may not be able to hide this stuff very well, but I can certainly see when someone else has trouble hiding their feelings."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have a crush on Sora, don't you?" he said. My eyes widened slightly.

"I used to, at least. I'm not so sure now. What're you saying?" I asked.

"You'll find that special someone one day. I know you will. So don't get too depressed over Sora, 'kay?" Riku said, smiling at me.

I blinked in surprise, stunned that he would both see how I was feeling and be able to give me a bit of advice without rubbing his and Sora's new relationship in my face. Talk about finding what you need where you least expect it!

"Okay!" I said, smiling back. As he got up to leave, I spoke again. "Riku?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning back.

"Thanks." I said, a genuine smile gracing my lips.

Riku returned the gesture. "You're welcome."


End file.
